Pocket Change
by KokoroDesiree
Summary: A collection of short romance one shots with the Naruto boys and my OCs I have created for them. Boys include: Itachi, Sasori, Neji, Kiba, Kakashi, Kankuro, Gaara
1. Just Smile: Saso

**Sasori x OC (Kazumi)**

* * *

 **Just Smile**

He came from a rich family that exceeded in the world wide trading and shipping. Their mansion was large and beautiful, the business highly respected, and the family well liked among their business partners. The boy was home schooled to keep the heir safe from the savage people desperate to get their hands on the Akasuna money left to him after his parents death when he was only five. Now, at the age of seven, he was looked after by his grandmother, and had no idea what it meant to have a friend.

Then he met the sister of one of the maids that worked at the manor. She was small, tiny like fairies described in the storybooks his mother used to read him. Though her body was small the smile that graced her face was huge. It changed her features from a delicate baby to a silly fool. The first time they met she had that smile on while playing in the garden. He had decided to work out on the patio that day as he practiced his weakest subject: English.

As she twirled about he called out, "What are you doing?"

Her sunshine yellow dress fluttered around her tiny legs while her plum colored hair spun freely in the air. She stopped spinning to looked over at the redheaded boy with wide lavender eyes that sparkled in the early summer sun.

"Dancing with the wind," she answered with a giggle.

"What?" he questioned. Raising a crimson brow at her he rested his chin in his palms staring at the lower classed girl like she was crazy.

"When the wind blows you move with it," she explained.

When the wind picked up again she showed him what she meant. With a grin she began twirling and dancing happily once more. Feeling the cool grass beneath her bare feet and the warm rays of sunlight against her cheeks as she danced away.

Running a hand through his tousled red hair the boy asked, "What's your name girl?" His hazel eyes never leaving her as she slowly came to a stop.

Dropping to her knees she sang, "Kazumi." Her yellow dress floated around her like a blanket while she stretched her arms out over her head. "And yours?" she asked.

"You don't know my name?" he said stupefied.

"Should I?" she questioned with a fading smile.

"Sasori," he informed flatly.

As he turned back to the work he was suppose to be doing a maid called from the stone path that lead to the front of the mansion.

"Kazumi! Come along it's time to go grocery shopping!" the maid hollered.

"Bye-bye Sasori-kun," Kazumi waved as she took off for her sister.

After that they met quite frequently. Sasori took to doing his work in the garden while Kazumi played or danced or sang. He found her actions entertaining and would never get any work done when she was there, he was too captivated by her free-spirited personality. In truth Sasori thought she had a horrible singing voice, perhaps she was tone deaf, but when she spoke poetry or recited a passage from a book the boy found himself listening even closer enjoying the sweet bell like tone her voice picked up. But it wasn't just her voice he paid closer attention to; there was her giant grin, her bubbly laugh, her bright lavender eyes that didn't have a worry.

Sasori also hated that about her. Hated how she hadn't a care in the world while he was expected to run an entire empire when he turned eighteen. He was jealous of the innocent girl. He wanted to blow off classes and goof off just like her. He craved the outside world that wouldn't devour him whole. Sasori hated Kazumi when she wasn't around, but when he watched her enjoy herself in his luxurious house he felt the hatred melt away and a sense of calm and happiness course through him. It was like her smile was his own, even though he couldn't remember the last time he had smiled since the passing of his parents.

Just watching was enough for Sasori. Seeing Kazumi's joy was enough to fill his empty soul. Without realizing he had begun contemplating ways to make her happier just to satisfy his own whims. He started giving her candies if she got the right answer to the questions from his English work. They were the same age, but Kazumi knew more about authors and literature than he did. From this treatment Sasori learned that she loved fruity hard candies better than chocolate, and made sure the manor always had some on hand.

By the middle of autumn the kids moved out of the garden and into the greenhouse where Kazumi took to watering the plants and reading fairy tales while Sasori attempted his studies. Over time Sasori had grown so use to her humming while reading that it was almost impossible for him to work without it. That had become their normal. It was just habit.

Until the day Kazumi stopped showing up. The first day didn't surprise Sasori, she never came by on Sundays since they were the only time she got to spend with her sister. When the second day past he brushed it off as the weather's fault, but by Thursday Sasori was unable to do any of his homework. He just wanted to know where she was. What she was doing when she wasn't with him?

His grandmother had taken notice of his unusually tense and cold demeanor.

"Sasori what's troubling you?" Granny Chiyo inquired when she stopped by his room that Thursday evening.

He was staring out his window at the falling snow, and he didn't turn away as he asked, "Do you know a maid by the name of Mizuki?"

"That kind young lady who brings her sister to work?" Granny Chiyo guessed.

Sasori nodded. Turning to his grandmother with serious hazel eyes he questioned, "Has she been to work this week?"

"Everyday as far as I've seen," Chiyo answered. Raising a gray brow she said, "Why do you ask?"

Sasori got to his feet and made his way over to his bed as he replied, "No reason."

If Kazumi's sister was at work then there was no reason for her not to be, Sasori figured. That night he went to bed angry and hating that cheery little girl. How was he suppose to be happy if he couldn't see her smile or hear that bell like laugh. Without her around he was back to his old alone and upset self. He hated feeling like that, so to fix his problem he hunted down Mizuki the following day. It was in hopes of finding out where Kazumi was.

Mizuki was working in the kitchen when Sasori finally tracked her down and she wasn't alone. Perched on a stool in the corner of the room sat Kazumi; silent, still and without a smile. At first Sasori wasn't sure it was her, but the plum colored hair and lavender eyes gave her away.

Upon entering the kitchen Sasori froze halfway into the room when he noticed Kazumi's black eye and swollen cheek, but she wasn't the only one. Mizuki also had bruises up her arms and a split and swollen bottom lip. Sasori didn't understand why these girls were beaten, or why Kazumi was being all silent. He was raised to never raise a hand to a female, and he couldn't imagine any reason for anyone to do it. So what happened?

"Sasori-kun?" Kazumi gasped when she noticed him. She flushed an unhealthy shade of red as she gathered her hair to the front of her injured face to hide it from him.

"Hmm-," Mizuki hummed turning around. Sasori was still standing in the middle of the kitchen staring at her younger sister. "Good morning young Master. Would you care for a mid-morning snack?" she inquired as part of her job.

Composing himself like the future CEO he was he said, "No thank you." Sasori walked over to the island Mizuki was cutting fruit on.

As he stood there the kitchen fell into silence except for the thumping of Mizuki's knife on the cutting board. The woman looked at the boy eyeing her sister curiously, a small knowing smile pulled at her injured mouth causing her hurt lip to throb.

"I'm sorry, about monopolizing Kazumi this week, but she hasn't been feeling well," Mizuki said to Sasori.

Kazumi was still hiding her face in her hair while she trembled on the stool, and Sasori noticed it all.

Turning to the older sister he asked, "What happened?"

"Don't worry about us young Master. You have bigger things to think about," Mizuki said with her formal work smile. Clearly forced and strained on her bruised face. "I'm sure Kazumi will be all better by next week," she added when he didn't move.

"Very well," Sasori said firmly.

With that he turned and unwillingly marched out of the kitchen leaving the two sisters behind.

Just like Mizuki had said that Monday Kazumi was back in the greenhouse laughing and humming. It was obvious that her black eye was being concealed by make-up, but Sasori let the topic drop. She clearly didn't want to tell him, and he wasn't going to cause her pain by digging and prying for an answer. The redhead didn't have it in him to make her sad, so whenever Kazumi avoided him for a length of time he knew she was wounded again. And he would find an excuse to give her a gift when she came back just so she would smile happily for him.

The second time it happened Sasori gave her a box of the expensive candies that she loved. A year later it happened for the third time and he gave her a beautiful spring dress with flowers and frills. It didn't happen again until they were 13 and Sasori gave her a set of books by her favorite author. After that Kazumi started to cover up her wounds right away, and it took Sasori a lot of staring and debating to figure out if she was hurt or if it was all in his paranoid mind. Though it didn't matter in the end he would buy her something anyway to make her smile more.

With each injury case Sasori would check his suspicion with Mizuki to see if she was also hurt and she usually was. Then came the worst beating when they were sixteen. Mizuki was perfectly fine, not even a scratch, but Kazumi was limping, nursing her left arm, and was wearing long sleeves on one of the hottest days of the summer.

Kazumi had avoided any questions about her appearance and went on to tell Sasori about the great news that her sister was engaged to a wonderful man, and would be moving in with him. The good news was followed up with horrible news that Sasori didn't want to hear. Since Mizuki was moving out it meant that Kazumi couldn't come to work with her anymore. All Sasori could think about was how he wouldn't be able to see her smile and laugh, or check to see if she was okay. Kazumi would be gone.

That same day Kazumi returned all the presents Sasori had ever given her, even the box of candy. She had said it was too cute to eat.

"I'm sorry about all the inconveniences I've cause over the years, but I had so much fun," she smiled. This time Sasori found the expression disgusting. It was unnatural and ugly on her face. That smile didn't belong in his happy place.

"You're the nicest person I've ever met Sasori-kun. Always serious, but you have a warm heart. Thank you for all of the good memories, I really cherish them," Kazumi continued with slumped shoulders.

Gesturing to the patio table full of gifts Sasori said, "You don't have to give these back, they're yours."

"It wouldn't feel right keeping them," Kazumi said. She nervously wrung her hands together as she dug the toe of her shoe into the stone.

"Kazumi it's time to go!" Mizuki called from the side path.

"Coming!" Kazumi replied in a rush. Bowing politely -which was unlike her- she said, "Bye-bye Sasori-kun," then hurried off. Leaving the garden and his life with a heavy limp.

 _What happens to that girl?_ Sasori wondered looking down at the box of candies. Pastel colored flowers made of delicate sugar; somehow that description fit Kazumi too.

Days passed slowly without Kazumi, and Sasori struggled through them all. Every hour. Every minute was a challenge to not think about his smile. The smile that didn't turn up his lips, but those of a delicate fairy. A girl so tiny that it didn't seem like she grew several feet in the last nine years. Her singing never improved, but her voice alone was enchanting like that of a siren from Greek mythology. Hearing that voice fake happiness when she was hurt sent a block of ice to his core. A freezing pain that wouldn't stop until she laughed wholeheartedly again.

Now she was gone. Leaving a trail of happy and painful memories behind. Sasori thought he would hate her for leaving, but that wasn't the case. Instead he was scared. Worried that she wasn't smiling happily, or that she had new wounds that he couldn't take care of with a gift, or was she just gone, like a puff of smoke.

 _Was she dead?_

Never to make any sound again. To never open her mouth in that impossibly huge grin ever again. Were the last words he'd ever hear from her really be their final farewell?

He hated those things. The unknown. The goodbye. The fear. He couldn't live with that forever.

"Sasori where do you think you are going?" Granny Chiyo demanded.

She had caught her grandson with his hands on the front doors about to leave the mansion on his own with no escort.

With his utmost serious tone her replied, "I'm getting my smile back."

"But you don't smile dear," Chiyo bemusedly pointed out.

Sasori threw open the giant wooden doors, and without looking back said, "Precisely."

Marching his way for the car that he had called the chauffeur for he steeled his nerves for his mission. Upon arriving at Kazumi's house Sasori hadn't expected such a short trip, let alone to come face-to-face with a one floor small two bedroom house. It puzzled the redhead at how four people could live comfortably in such a small house together.

He walked up to the front door ready to knock and kidnap his smile- if need be- when screams echoed from inside the house. The voice was unmistakable, his ears had grown attached to it in a rather pathetic way for the last nine years. Without hesitation Sasori opened the door only to see a horrific scene that left him temporarily paralyzed in his response.

On the floor was Kazumi curled up into a ball crying in pain while a rather large man stood over her with a bloody fist. In the far corner of the living room hiding behind a coffee table sat a woman cradling her own injured arm- Kazumi's mother. The man looked at Sasori from the sound of the squeaky hinges as the door swung freely.

"Get out of my house!" he growled at Sasori.

Finally, Sasori's body began functioning again and he stormed inside the house.

"I said leave brat!" the man hissed reaching for Sasori's arm.

"Don't touch me," he said furious.

Sasori brought his fist up sending a well placed blow to the man's temple. The woman in the corner cried out in shock as the man fell to the floor, unconscious. Stepping over the crumpled body Sasori knelt beside the silently sobbing fairy of his childhood.

"Hey," was all he said.

It was all he could manage to say. He never actually called her name before, not even letting it roll off his tongue. She always did most of the talking, he never had a reason to call to her. She was always there.

Kazumi didn't acknowledge him.

"I know you can hear me," he said flatly.

Nothing.

"Look at me," he ordered her.

Yet she still refused.

"Kazumi," he breathed feeling weak. It was like saying her name was admitting to a great defeat, and as a Akasuna he was taught to never accept defeat.

From behind her hands Kazumi muttered, "Why are you here?" Her voice was hoarse and foreign to him. It was her usual light and soft as a feather tone he had come to enjoy. Now it was like a vacuum cleaner sucking up gravel.

"To take you back," he answered honestly.

"Why?" she asked. She still refused to look at him, her body trembling with unknown fear.

Her mother remained huddled in the corner too scared to move.

"I'm not completely sure," Sasori answered.

"I don't want any more charity! I won't take your handouts anymore, so please leave," Kazumi cried as she sat up. Her hair covered most of her face while her arms hugged her sides gingerly. That's when Sasori realized the blood trickling down her shirt. Her current injuries had far exceeded what he had witnessed over the years.

Holding out a hand to her Sasori said, "I don't give handouts, now come on. You need a doctor."

"I can't go to a hospital," she yelled.

 _Who was this girl?_ The Kazumi Sasori knew was gentle, kind, and never raised her voice out of anger. This aggressive and frightened girl was new to him, and he most definitely didn't like her.

"Yes you can," Sasori stated firmly.

"I can't," she argued. "Then my father will be taken away and we won't have anyone to take care of us," she explained frantically.

"Mizuki was blessed and was able to leave," her mother added.

"Then I'll take care of you," Sasori said without pause.

"Why?" Kazumi exclaimed. She stared at him with bloodshot lavender eyes. "You have no reason to take care of us! I told you we don't need charity. We're fine." She refused slapping his hand away.

"If you were a part of my family would that reason be good enough to take care of you?" Sasori asked. His face calm yet serious as he spoke to her.

"That would never happen," she said losing her volume.

"Really? Then you wouldn't accept a marriage proposal?" he questioned.

"Marriage isn't a joke," she stated.

"I don't joke and you know that," Sasori said not breaking eye contact.

Kazumi coughed into her hands, they came away with specks of blood that she tried to hide from him, but failed. Sasori wasn't going to wait any longer, if he was going to protect his smile he was going to have to marry her. So he turned to her mother with blazing hazel eyes and bowed his head low.

"May I have your daughter as my wife? I want to protect her, and if I can't even do that then there's no way I can run a company. So please allow me to try. I will also protect you from him no matter what," Sasori swore.

As Kazumi's mom stared back in shock she said, "It's not my choice."

After a moment the mother turned to Kazumi waiting for her answer. The girl was staring at Sasori. His words like a dream to her, a delusion that could not be coming true. He was a rich and powerful boy and she was at the bottom of the social ladder. His proposal made no sense.

"Kazumi come with me. I will protect you," Sasori said offering his hand again.

"I want love," she rasped through a cough.

"Then I'll love you," he answered.

"Do you even know what love is?" she challenged.

"Protecting what you care about no matter what, that is what the books say. I care about your smile, your happiness. It's like it is my own. I won't let it go," he explained.

Even though admitting everything he felt was humiliating, he was a man bent on the truth. He would never lie like his father taught him.

"Jerk," she mumbled wiping at her eyes.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You're answer wasn't suppose to be that good," Kazumi hiccuped.

"I don't know what that means," Sasori admitted dumbfounded.

"It means I accept, Sasori-kun," she smiled. It was her usual extra large and happy smile, despite her face being bruised, swollen and bloody around her lips.

With those words Sasori lifted Kazumi up as gently as possible and carried her out to the car where he had his driver take her and her mother to a hospital while he called the police to take care of her father- that still laid unconscious. He was arrested on the spot and sent to jail with no bail. Sasori had a long talk with his grandmother when he returned home about his marriage to Kazumi, which didn't surprise her. Granny Chiyo had expected this to happen after his fourteenth birthday when he had invited the girl to a private party for the company. He had stayed by her side the whole night with a surprising sparkle in his eyes like the girl next to him was a blessed gift from the heavens that consumed his entire life.

By the end of the conversation it was agreed that the wedding would be held when they were both eighteen, and they still wanted to get married. The two years past with Kazumi's family living happily and safely in Sasori's home. Every day it pleased him to not have to inspect her for the hidden bruises beneath layers of make-up. To know she would smile and laugh wholeheartedly from morning to night fall made Sasori's heart race. A feeling he wasn't accustomed to.

On the day of their wedding, the month following Kazumi's eighteenth birthday, Sasori did something that sent the entire church into a ringing silence. It happened when the priest asked him if he took Kazumi to be his wife, Sasori answered "I do," with a small smile of his own. A smile that his grandmother hadn't seen since he was five.

"Sasori-kun do that again!" Kazumi exclaimed halting the ceremony. The priest was left idly waiting to finish her half of the vows.

"What?" Sasori questioned. Completely unaware of what he had done.

"Smile," she ordered taking his hands.

He looked at her grin growing with pleasure. "I am," he answered with a straight face.

"No you aren't," she accused. "I am."

"Exactly," he said kissing her forehead.

After Kasami's " _I do"_ and the final kiss, but before they walked down the aisle as husband and wife she paused the ceremony once more determination scrawled across her pretty face.

"Did anyone get that smile on film? Please tell me someone did," she frantically called out to the crowd.

"Don't worry, it was recorded," answered a man in the back.

"I want a hundred life size pictures framed and put around the house," Kazumi sang as an embarrassed Sasori pulled her down the aisle.

The guests laughed at Kazumi's enthusiasm, while Sasori wondered why she got so happy at one of his small facial expressions. Then again his world revolved around her smile, his little fairy's wide grin. Why did it take him eleven years to learn the best way to make Kazumi's smile the prettiest? All he had to do was turn up the ends of his own mouth.

 _I'm such a fool,_ he concluded that day.

They were in a hotel room on their honeymoon- the first night- when Sasori tried his theory. It worked. Kazumi giggled and danced when she saw his smile, which only made his expression grow.

"Sasori-kun you look so cute," she cooed hugging him tightly.

"Kazumi," Sasori said losing his smile as he hugged her back.

"I love you Sasori-kun," Kazumi hummed against his chest.

He kissed her. All the happiness she gave him was in that kiss, it was almost too much for Kazumi to handle. Her legs felt weak and a shaky laugh escaped her mouth like a drunken fool. When Sasori pulled away he saw her face light up all red, the reaction made him kiss her again and again until she was a limp giggling red faced fool in his arms. Yet all he could see was his tiny fairy happy and enjoying herself. That's all he ever wanted, all he would ever need. . . .

Until Kazumi gave birth to their first child, a daughter that shared her mother's huge grin and small physique. Though she had her father's hazel eyes, red hair and love for her mother's voice. Every night they would gather to listen to Kazumi read a story with her soft and angelic voice, that could never sing properly. An unfortunate trait she past onto her daughter, but Sasori didn't mind. His sweet little fairies were all he needed to keep smiling day after day.


	2. Maybe We: Ita

**Itachi x OC (Kyoko)**

* * *

 **Maybe We. . .**

"I love you, Itachi," I whispered into his back. "I have since we were kids. Isn't that good enough?" I cried.

My hands tightened around his jacket as the tears spilled over. Itachi remained back straight and unmoving as I clung to him. He didn't fight me off as I sobbed into his back waiting for the reply I had fought for years to get.

"Kyoko this isn't about you," he said.

"It is never about me! Not when we were kids, and not now as I tell you my feelings. Can't you just listen to me for once," I fought.

"Kyoko," he said softly.

"No! Don't go saying I'm being childish, or that I don't know what I'm talking about because I do. I love you Uchiha Itachi," I said.

As I cried I could feel Itachi's back tense up and his head lean back with a heavy sigh. I was annoying him, and distracting him from his job, but I couldn't let this go on without saying anything.

"I know. Kyoko, believe me I know, but I have to go," he said calmly.

"I won't let you, not this time. Please just this once would you take me seriously," I begged.

"I've always taken you seriously," he commented.

"No you haven't. You've always treated me like a silly little sister, and I can't take it anymore. I need you to give me an answer," I said firmly.

"I have to go Kyoko. I'm on a high level case," he said.

"I know," I said as my voice cracked. "That's why I need an answer. I've know your work ethic, and I've seen how your trainee partner looks at you. At any moment I could lose, but if I have already lost just tell me. Not knowing is the worst part," I sobbed.

Itachi finally moved, and it was out of my shaky grip. I stumbled forward as he began stepping down the driveway towards his navy car. My legs were trembling to the point where I couldn't chase after him.

"Itachi?" I called after him. "What is your answer?"

"Goodnight Kyoko," was all he said.

I watched as he climbed into his car and began pulling out of the driveway.

"Itachi! You're not the cruel type, don't do this. Don't leave." I fell to my knees with a strangled cry. "Don't go," I said weakly.

As he took off down the street I covered my face with my hands releasing the pain I had been holding back. I was left weeping all alone in his parents driveway, heart shattered and hopes destroyed on the snow damp concrete.

"Kyoko? Oh my go-, Kyoko!" Mikoto shouted.

She came charging out of the house frantically hurrying to my side with a list of questions. All I could manage to say was, "He left," through the cascading tears and Mikoto helping me to my feet. She brought me back inside where we sat on the couch as I continued crying and told her what had happened outside.

Sasuke avoided the living room heading up to his room while Fugaku retired to his office to do some paperwork. Mikoto and I remained downstairs until crying became too difficult and a fierce headache started pounding in my temples.

"You can spend the night in the spare room. You're in no condition to be out and alone on the streets," Mikoto said.

We were walking down the hall, her arms protectively around me like I was her real daughter instead of just her friends child. It was safe there with Mikoto, unlike the empty house I would have returned to.

"Thank you Mikoto-san. I don't know how I can repay you for everything. You even helped me make that cheesecake for him, but I failed," I sniffled.

"Oh no," Mikoto cooed. Her arms tightened around me as we reached the spare bedroom. "Kyoko, sweetheart you didn't do anything wrong. Itachi has always been a stubborn child, I'm sure he'll come around. He's probably just in shock, give it time," she said.

Wiping at the stray tears I said, "Mikoto-san he;s taking on the Akastuki case, he may not come back."

"He's my son," Fugaku said. He was standing at the opposite end of the hall outside his own bedroom. "He will come back," he stated.

He disappeared into his room while Mikoto lead me into the spare. After sitting me down on the bed she smiled kindly at me and wiped at my cheeks clearing my face. I could feel my teal eyes begin to puff from all the crying, and my white hair was falling out of its twist.

"Fugaku is right. Itachi will come back, and when he does you two will work things out," she encouraged.

"Yeah," I nodded. Though I didn't believe myself.

"Goodnight Kyoko. Sleep well, and don't worry about Itachi," Mikoto smiled.

"Goodnight Mikoto-san," I waved.

She waved back as she left me alone for the night. As the door closed behind the woman I collapsed onto the bed pulling a pillow to my chest with a broken sigh.

"Why couldn't he just give me an answer? If he's going to reject why didn't he just get it over with. Stalling is just cruel," I muttered to myself.

Rolling onto my side I hugged the pillow closer as my mind continued to circle around Itachi. We had known each other since before I could remember, our mother's were high school friends. Growing up I spent more evenings at the Uchiha's than my own home, my parents always busy with the Tendo Firm. Even no during my last year of high school I spent almost every night alone in that house. Yet I had Itachi to look after me. He always let me sit in his room while he did homework. We would chat aimlessly, or I would just read while he worked. The simple every day atmosphere we had together was what had started my feelings for him, but as I hung around more during holidays I started seeing the different sides of Itachi.

Like the last summer of elementary school, Itachi was in his last year of middle school, yet he still spent time with his brother, Sasuke, and I. We had most of the hot days in the Uchiha backyard eating watermelon and hanging out with a few of our classmates that dropped by. Itachi always had a school book in hand that summer, but that didn't stop him from hanging out with us kids, especially during the summer festival.

"Kyoko, you look so cute," Mikoto squealed.

I flushed as I took in my reflection. The purple yukata had white daisies printed across it, and the sash was a soft orange. Mikoto had elaborately braided my hair over my left shoulder leaving a single lock curled against my right cheek. I did look cute, at least I was hoping I was cute enough to catch his eye that night.

"C'mon mom, we're going to be late!" Sasuke complained.

"Okay okay. We're coming," Mikoto said.

We hurried out of her bedroom and downstairs where Itachi and Sasuke were waiting. They were both wearing shorts, but Sasuke wore a dark blue tanktop while Itachi had on a dark print abstract red tee.

"Line up. I want a picture," Mikoto grinned.

"Mom," Sasuke groaned.

I trotted over to the boys, standing between them while facing Mikoto as she pulled out a camera.

"It's just one picture Sasuke," I said. "It won't kill you."

"Hurry up then. I don't want to get stuck in all the lines," the boy grumbled.

"Move closer together," Mikoto gestured.

And we did. Smiling wildly I waited for the flash of the camera before turning to Itachi.

"Let's go already," Sasuke said.

He took off marching down the street ahead of Itachi and I. Clenching my matching orange handbag as we walked butterflies batted about in my stomach making me even more nervous.

"Why is Sasuke so eager?" Itachi asked.

"He was invited to hang out in a group from school," I answered.

"What about you?" Itachi inquired.

Shrugging I replied, "They're Sasuke's friends. Besides I don't like big groups of people."

"I see," Itachi said.

When we finally reached the festival Sasuke ran off with Naruto and the others leaving Itachi and I to wander the booths together. We didn't really speak at the start and I was afraid I had just become a bother. He was sure to have friends that wanted to hang out that night, and yet he was stuck looking after my pathetic self. What teenager wants to hang out with an elementary kid after all?

As we past the fried squid booth I said, "I'm sorry." My head was lowered and my hands were strangling the strap of my bag.

"Why?" he questioned.

Itachi sounded surprised, which was a first for me. I had never known him to be taken off guard so I glanced up at him as we stopped between food vendors.

"Because I'm just a boring kid," I stated. The butterflies angry with me.

"Since when?" Itachi challenged.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"I knew you were being too quiet, so you were worrying about silly things," he said mostly to himself. "Kyoko if you want to do something all you have to do is say something."

"Y-You're not bothered?" I asked.

"No, I'm not," he answered simply.

In that moment the evil winged beasts in my gut were gone, while my heart started pounding. A grin tugged at my lips as my hands loosened on my bag.

"Then let's get dango," I suggested.

"Okay," Itachi said with his own half smile.

The rest of the night we spent running between different booths, and playing games. I always lost, but Itachi always won and gave me his prize. By the time the fireworks started I had a chibi dragon mask tied to my head, a water toy hanging from my wrist, and stuffed penguin in my arms. I felt like a princess being showered in gifts, but it was just who Itachi was. If Sasuke was with us, he'd have half of Itachi's prizes, or if Itachi went with someone else he would have done the same thing.

He always put others ahead of himself. Thinking back on it I was fairly certain I still had the penguin and mask somewhere in my closet. I treated them like tokens of affection when I knew they were just pawned off on me, the kid. Maybe I was actually a bother to Itachi this whole time, but he was just being kind and putting up with me.

"That would make sense," I whispered to myself. "I did upset him at that time."

It was only two years ago, but it felt like last week. I was about to have my first exam as a high school student and I was freaking out because life science with Gai-sensei was impossible to decipher. So I was hoping Itachi would help me study like he had done for my entrance exams. Little did I know Itachi had police academy buddies over to study for their own tests.

Without knocking I just marched inside asking, "Itachi can you please explain my own notes to me?"

Hand still on the doorknob, and mouth hanging open I froze just barely inside his room. Gathered in the middle of Itachi's room were four guys -including Itachi himself. They all stared at me; the redhead and blond gave me curious yet mischievous looks, the guy with dark hair and eyes like Itachi and Sasuke just held back a smirk, while Itachi seemed bemused by my presence.

"Women really do just flock around you Uchiha," the blond said.

"What? No! I'm sorry," I fumbled for the right thing to say. "I'll just be going, sorry for interrupting."

As I turned to make my escape I was tugged backwards, causing me to land on my butt.

"Not so fast. Stay and chat," my capture said. Glancing over my shoulder I saw it was the redhead.

"But you guys are working, aren't you?" I questioned.

I slowly spun so I was facing them all then folded my legs underneath me so I was sitting properly.

"We could use a break," the Uchiha look-a-like said.

"Shisui," Itachi sighed.

"Oh come on Uchiha, ten minutes isn't going to kill us," the blond said.

As I quietly sat there the redhead draped an arm over my shoulders pulling me to his side with an interested look in his bronze eyes. Interest in what, I could not tell.

"What's your name?" the redhead asked.

"Tendo Kyoko," I answered.

"That's adorable," the blond gushed.

"I'm Uchiha Shisui, Kyoko-chan," the guy to Itachi's right smiled.

 _So he's not a look-a-like. He's part of the Uchiha family, probably Itachi's cousin,_ I thought.

"And I'm Deidara, you can call me Dei-chan," the blond beamed proudly.

The guy with his arm around me leaned down and said, "Akasuna Sasori, Kyo-chan."

"I-It's nic-ce to meet you all-ll," I stuttered.

"So what did you need help with? I'm sure I'm a better teacher than Itachi here," Shisui said.

He jokingly nudged Itachi, who's gaze was firmly fixed on the study guide in his hands. I was definitely interrupting.

"Oh it's nothing. I take perfect notes, so I'm sure I can figure it out on my own," I said quickly.

"Is that so? Let's take a look." As Sasori spoke Deidara snagged my notebook away from me.

Flipping through the pages Deidara said, "Well she's not wrong. These notes are perfect, maybe better than you Uchiha's."

"And you don't understand it?" Shisui asked me.

"Science has always been my weakness," I admitted.

Sasori pulled me even closer, so close that I was practically sitting on his lap as he snatched my notebook away from Deidara. With his arms on either side of me he held the book in front of us and leaned his chin on my shoulder so he could see. My face felt like it was about to melt off while my heart nervously hammered against my ribs.

 _What does Itachi think of me in this position?_ I wondered.

Peeking towards him he was still completely focused on his book, ignoring his friends and I entirely.

"What don't you get?" Sasori inquired breaking through my reverie.

"Oh," I fumbled. Turning back to my notes I pointed out the areas that I had been struggling with. "Gai-sensei speaks so fast it's impossible to ask any questions," I explained.

"Listen closely, and I'll help you," Sasori said.

Despite his strange greeting and the fact that he had me so close Sasori was a fairly good tutor. He explained things clearly, and when I asked for more help he gave it along Deidara who was excellent at drawing diagrams. When we had finished going through my notes the atmosphere seemed to have shifted from scholarly to playful and overly friendly.

"So Kyo-chan," Sasori said. "How long have you known Itachi?"

"Yeah, you must be awfully close to just walk into his room," Deidara commented.

"And to ask for so much help," Shisui added.

"What?" I gasped. "N-No, it's not like that. Our mothers are old friends, so I drop by occasionally," I rushed to clarify.

The guys only smirked at me, and my face flared up again. Sasori wrapped his arms around me once more, this time pulling me tight to his chest. His face was right next to mine and yet I could feel the smirk growing across his face.

"Is that so?" he questioned.

"Just friends?" Deidara hummed.

"Y-Yeah," I nodded.

"Then how about we go out?" Shisui grinned.

"Nice try Uchiha," Deidara snickered. "Kyoko and I will be going out."

"You're both wrong. Kyo-chan is mine," Sasori stated.

"Wait a second," I tried to argue.

As I tried to get free from Sasori's grip the boys began debating who was right while Sasori held tightly onto me.

"Kyoko leave," Itachi suddenly ordered.

Everyone fell silent as the quietest person in the room got to his feet. I froze startled at Itachi's dark tone that I had never beard before.

"Come on Itachi, she's not hurting anything," Shisui said.

"She's distracting from our studies," Itachi countered.

"We're taking a break," Deidara said.

"It's been an hour," Itachi stated.

Stepping across the room he grabbed my upper arm pulling me away from Sasori and forcing me to my feet. I couldn't find my voice as I was lead to the door where I received the maddest leer from the always calm Uchiha Itachi.

"Kyoko leave, we're busy," he said.

"I-I-I'm so-sorry," I stuttered.

As he opened the door I clenched my notebook to my chest mortified and guilty. Leaving the group behind I could feel tears spring to my eyes and my stomach twist into knots.

I had upset Itachi. I caused those beautiful onyx eyes to glare at me with real anger. Now as I lay in bed I would have taken that look over the back I was forced to see. I would have traded anything to have seen Itachi's expression when I confessed, yet his professional attitude made that impossible.

We were walking out together when he dropped the ball on his involvement on the Akatsuki case. I had planned to confess face-to-face but after I heard that I lost it. I crashed into his back suppressing my nervous tears while taking hold of his jacket. February fourteenth was suppose to be the day girl's dreams came true as they handed over their candies, so why couldn't mine?

 _It was just a child's crush,_ the voice in the back of my mind spoke up.

"Yeah, maybe it's time I give up," I breathed out.

 _It's time to move on Kyoko._

Rolling onto my back I closed my eyes as I swore to wake up tomorrow with no expectations and a heart empty of Itachi.

AAA

"I can't believe you cut all your hair off," Sakura said for the third time.

Running my fingers through the shorten white locks I said, "It's not all gone."

"It use to be longer than Ino's now it's to you chin," Sakura whined.

Sasuke's girlfriend wasn't wrong, I had made a major overhaul on my appearance. Shorter hair, more skirts in my closet, and a growing collection of make-up. A month had already past after that Valentine's Day, even White Day flew by without any answer. Though Mikoto encouraged me through messages I had pushed my expectations out the window as I tried to move forward in my life. Like deciding on a college to attend, and a major to work towards.

"Well I needed a fresh start. We'll be graduating soon and looking mature is important when attending college," I said stirring my coffee.

We were at the popular cafe killing time before Sakura's date and my goukon arranged by Ino.

"That's true. Maybe I'll cut mine too," Sakura said around her straw.

"But I thought Sasuke loved long hair?" I challenged.

Biting her straw the pink haired girl grumbled, "You're right."

We laughed, though mine still sounded off to me. I had to pull myself together already, I had to be in high spirits for the group date. I was not going to be a bother anymore.

With hugs and quick goodbyes Sakura and I parted ways at the train station. She continued down the street while I grabbed the next train for downtown. The goukon was at a karaoke bar that Ino said had the best fries in town, which turned out to be true.

I didn't know anyone, but Ino at the gathering, and I had a hard time socializing with the others. By the end of it mostly everyone had exchanged numbers while I made an early exit. I knew it was going to be hard, but I had made it through the first step of moving on. Now I just had to keep it up.

AAA

" _Kyoko, I know you're busy with University, but we would love it if you stopped by for dinner one night. I miss you. Hope to hear from you soon,"_ Mikoto's kind yet begging voice resounded though my phone speaker.

It was the fourth one of its kind, and just like the others I deleted it. Three months at Tokyo University, and even though I was busy I could have made time to visit the Uchiha's, but I was purposely putting space between me and that house. I had nothing against Mikoto, but she always brought up Itachi which would make things awkward. He was still working on the Akatsuki case; seven months and counting without a word from him. Fugaku kept tabs on him through his reports to the Chief, yet all I ever heard was whether he was still alive or not.

 _How long could a case possibly last?_

Shaking my head I sat my phone aside and forced myself to focus on my laptop as I tried to write a paper for my Japanese History class. I had figured that the local Java Haunt would have been a great place to work, but the smell of sweets and fresh coffee just made me hungry -plus I had already eaten two muffins since arriving an hour ago.

"Kyo-chan?" called a familiar voice.

Lifting my head I saw a pair of friendly faces heading my way. Since that encounter in Itachi's bedroom I had run into Sasori and Deidara a few times a year, unlike Shisui who I've only seen twice since then.

Smirking I rose from chair to greet them. "Dei-chan, Sasori it's been so long," I said.

Wrapping me in a one arm hug Deidara said, "I should say. What happened to your pretty hair?"

Yanking the blond away from me Sasori looked me over once before patting my head. "It looks good on you," he said.

I had always thought Sasori was a strange guy, but at the same time it was like could see right through me. Reading my thoughts and concerns with just a single glance.

"Thanks," I said. "How have you two been? Still working towards becoming CSI's?" I asked truly curious.

"Unfortunately," Deidara groaned. "It's so much studying. Shisui and Itachi got off easy going for the cuffers."

Giggling at his reply I turned to Sasori for his thought, but he was staring intently at me. Leaning away I brushed my hair behind my ear as I searched for something else to say.

"Sounds tough Dei-chan. I'm sure you can do it though, you've made it this far after all," I said.

"Oh Kyo-chan you get me," the blond cooed as he smothered me in another hug. "We should go out," he announced.

"Shut up moron."

"Ouch!"

Once again I was pulled from from Deidara, who was rubbing the back of his head, while Sasori placed me back into my seat.

"Kyo-chan you're too kind to this fool. You need to be more careful," Sasori said.

Raising a brow I inquired, "Careful of what?"

Without warning the tousled redhead placed a hand on my table and leaned in close to me. His mouth at my ear sent my heart into my throat as he whispered to me.

"Someone may just steal you away," he replied.

As he pulled away I mumbled, "Would that be so bad?"

His bronze eyes widened at my remark while Deidara glanced between the two of us.

"Depends on who you're talking about," the sly man said.

"Anyway," I concluded. I had to stop this conversation before it became like the ones with Mikoto. "It's really great to see you guys again. We should have dinner together when we're free," I suggested.

"Right, you're just settling into college life. How's that going?" Deidara asked.

"T.U. is definitely not high school, but I'm managing just fine," I answered with a half smile.

"Tokyo University huh," Deidara whistled. "That's impressive work."

"I expected nothing less from my Kyo-chan," Sasori said.

Deidara glanced down at his watch as he said, "Hey we should get the coffee and go, or we're going to be late."

"You're right," Sasori sighed. Turning to me he took my left hand and brought it up to his mouth. "I would love to have dinner if you were being honest," he stated.

Rolling his blue eyes Deidara grabbed his friends collar and dragged him away as he said, "It was good seeing you again Kyo-chan. Call us up when you're free."

I watched as they collected their coffees and left the cafe waving back at me. I sat with the hand Sasori held heavy in my lap while the words I spoke rattled around inside my head.

 _You gave up, remember?_ the voice said bitterly.

 _Yeah I know,_ I thought.

 _Then stop stalling and start dating!_ it complained.

 _Maybe next week. I have a paper to write._

AAA

It was the middle of the night, and I had once again fallen asleep on the couch with my laptop on. I was awoken by my cellphone ringing on the coffee table like a bad alarm clock. With a moan and the removal of my computer I grabbed the small irritating device and answered it.

"Yes?" I croaked into the receiver.

"Kyoko? Good I finally reached you. Where are you right now?"

It was Mikoto and she sounded frantic. My heart froze when my eyes caught the time on the clock across the room. It was two in the morning and Mikoto was calling me like the world was coming to an end. This was it.

With numb lips I answered, "At home."

"Can you get to the police station in the next prefecture?" she questioned.

"Y-Yes. But why?" I stumbled for the energy to speak.

"Just get here. Hurry!"

Then the call ended, and I was in motion. Yet I was moving on autopilot. I pocketed my phone, grabbed my purse with my wallet, and snatched my keys before racing out to hail a cab. It was Tendo Kyoko doing all these things, but it didn't feel like me. My body was perfectly still as I sat in the taxi while my mind was about to explode at the seams.

This was the day I had unintentionally been waiting for. The call from Mikoto scarier than I had imagined, and my reaction was much more composed. Perhaps I had already come to terms with life without Itachi and this wasn't going to change how I had been living for almost a whole year. This was just concluding what I had expected.

And yet the place where my heart was suppose to be felt like a black hole ready to implode in on itself taking everything around it out with its pain.

"Miss we've arrived," the driver said.

After paying I stepped out of the cab to stare up at the busy police station. Sirens were blaring and everyone seemed to be rushing somewhere. Taking a deep breath I made my way inside where I was ushered aside with the other civilians -none of them being Mikoto.

I scanned the faces of the officers as I slowly maneuvered the first floor of the building. None were Fugaku or Shisui, who I expected to be here, and there was still no sign of Mikoto. I was about to give up on my search and call her back when a set of elevator doors opened, and my blood ran cold.

"I-Itachi?" I choked out.

"Kyoko?"

Indeed stepping out of the elevator was the long haired, onyx eyed man that I had prepared to see dead. He was wearing a wrinkled suit that had red splattered up the sleeves, and dark bags hung under his wide eyes.

In that moment of realization my body finally reacted like I expected it to. My legs gave out while tears flooded down my face and my hands clenched at my throbbing chest.

"You're alive," I cried in relief. "You're really alive!"

Suddenly he was at my side trying to help me to my feet, but I had no strength to stand. All my energy left me the moment I saw him still breathing. The best I could do was cling to Itachi's chest as he lead me into an empty room -an interrogation room from what I glimpsed through my tears.

"What are you doing here? And yes I am alive, why would you think otherwise?" Itachi questioned.

He tried to push me away to look at me, but I refused to budge. He was alive and in front of me. All the effort I put into forgetting him crumbled away to dust, which was only going to hurt me later yet I didn't care about that in that moment.

Sniffling I stammered, "Y-Your mom-m called me."

Itachi's chest heaved with a sigh as he placed his hands on my shoulders. "Kyoko, I'm not dead. I just closed the Akatsuki case," he said.

My hands loosened on his shirt front allowing him to push me back far enough so we could look at one another.

"Really?" I asked.

Eyes as gentle as ever and mouth quirked into a kind grin; this was the man I missed with every fiber of my being despite my denial.

"Yes," he answered. "They're interrogating the leaders now for the rest of their crew."

"Ten months, and you've taken down one of the cities biggest gangs. It's an impressive way to start a career," I said.

Brushing a hair behind my ear I stepped away from Itachi as the memory of his leave rushed through my mind. Itachi's hands left my shoulders as I wrapped my arms around myself to try to keep it together. The tears had mostly stopped and my face was still warm from the outburst, but the racing of my heart was still in full force. Itachi was so close, and very much alive and well.

"It wasn't just me. Shisui was my partner," he commented.

"Well good for the both of you," I said with a forced grin.

Silence fell between us, my gaze avoiding his as we just stood in the interrogation room. I wanted to lean into his chest and just stand there until the world stopped spinning and it could just be me and him forever, but wishes like that never come true. Itachi probably didn't return the feeling. . . No definitely not.

Taking a deep breath I turned for the door removing one arm from me to grip the knob. As I released the air from my lungs I said, "Congratulations on closing the case, Itachi. I think I'll head home now, I have a test in the morning."

While I opened the door Itachi said, "I can give you a ride, it's on my way."

I froze in the doorway, his offer tantalizing but I had to remain strong not just for my dignity, but also my sanity.

"No, I', fine on my own," I replied with my back to him.

"Kyoko, it's no trouble. I'd be happy to," he said.

"I'm fine. I have to go," I answered.

"Kyoko," he started again.

"Goodnight Itachi. I'm glad you're okay," I said raising my voice over his.

Clenching my hands around the strap of my purse I hurried out of the room and down the hall leaving the police station all together. I could feel the tears return as I marched down the street towards home Itachi was home, and safe and that was all that mattered. Though I knew that I felt selfish that he wasn't coming home to me.

When I returned home I couldn't fall asleep, I spent the hours before my first class shuffling about the empty house doing useless housework. I couldn't get my mind to calm down, it kept replaying Itachi's step off the elevator then morphing it into his departure on Valentine's Day. My heart was heavy in my chest and my breathing was strained leaving me weak as I headed off to school, which was a bigger struggle than I expected.

"Kyoko-chan, I just heard," Sakura hollered across the cafeteria.

I lowered the smoothie I was gingerly sipping at, my appetite mostly gone. I saw Sakura jogging towards me with Ino in tow who was busy looking through her phone. When they reached my table Sakura's given eyes were twinkling at me and she was bouncing with excitement.

"Heard about what?" I inquired.

"Itachi-san is back home," she grinned.

And just like that my appetite was completely gone. Setting my strawberry-kiwi smoothie aside I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. I didn't want to talk about this now, but there was no stopping Sakura.

"Itachi-san? Sasuke-kun's hot older brother?" Ino questioned. Her brows raised in interest as she lowered her phone.

"It's an Uchiha trait," Sakura giggled.

Placing my elbow on the table I dropped my chin into my palm as I stared up at the grinning girls.

"Why are you going on about this?" I asked the pink haired girl.

"Why?" Sakura repeated. Surprise covering her pretty little face. "He's back and you-," she cut herself off. Her brows knitting together out of confusion. "Was Mikoto-san wrong?"

"Mikoto-san never lies," I replied. "But that doesn't mean she isn't wrong."

"I don't get it," Ino commented.

"Kyoko-chan, are you saying you don't have feelings for Itachi-san?" Sakura questioned straightforwardly.

"Oow, an older romance," Ino clapped.

"Why are you asking Sakura?" I challenged.

"Because you're my friends, and I want you to be happy," she answered honestly.

Swallowing my nerves I stood up, grabbed my smoothie, and stepped around my two friends. Before I hurried away I told them, "Thank you for your concern, but please don't get involved. It's in the past."

The rest of the day ticked by agonizingly slow with my stomach in knots and my head a complete mess. Why was everything coming back now? I was just starting to make peace with Itachi's departure, and having my feelings buried for good. Between Mikoto's stubbornness and Sakura dating Sasuke I was never going to get the distance from Itachi I needed to officially move on from my life long crush.

Walking home my phone went off startling me out of my chaotic mind, and as I answered it my voice cracked like I hadn't used it all day.

"Yes?"

"Kyoko, we're having a celebratory dinner tonight, and it would mean so much if you could join us. After all you're just as happy to have Itachi back right," Mikoto said.

I fumbled for a response as I continued to walk home. "That does sound nice, but unfortunately I already have plans that can't get out of. I'm sorry," I lied.

"Aw, are you sure? Sasuke is bringing Sakura, and we could always use more females," she said.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't. I may be able to drop by next week like we planned, but I definitely can't tonight," I said.

"That's too bad," Mikoto sighed. "Well it can't be helped. . . Wait it isn't a date is it?" she exclaimed.

I stumbled over my own feet at her accusation. "What? No, it's not. I have work plans with some colleagues," I nearly yelled.

Mikoto breathed into the phone and pleasantly said, "Okay, well have a good night. I can't wait to meet up again."

"Bye-bye," I said.

Hanging up I felt sick for blatantly lying to Mikoto. She was like a saint and I was avoiding her and her family.

"I need to get a part-time job to keep me busy, and make my lies true," I muttered to myself.

Rubbing at my temples I picked up my pace for home needing a cup of tea to help me relax. I was stressing out of my mind, and people in general were just making it worse.

AAA

"Hello?"

"Kyo-chan, what are you doing right now?" Sasori asked.

I glanced from my cell to my laptop with my History paper halfway completed before placing the phone back to my ear saying, "Homework, why?"

"Because we're going out on a date," he stated.

It had hardly been a week since I last saw Itachi, and I had been avoiding social gatherings like the plague. Ino was starting to get annoyed with me for not attending her after school gatherings.

"Excuse me?" I gaped.

"We're going out. I'm done waiting, I'll be there in twenty minutes," he said with a faint slur.

"Sasori, are you drunk?" I inquired.

"Hardly," he denied. "I'm just out drinking with the guys, but they're boring me. So what do you say? Let's go have fun just the two of us, Kyo-chan," Sasori proclaimed.

Behind him I could hear a scuffle, and before I could reply the call ended leaving me confused and slightly concerned for the redhead. After setting my phone on the coffee table I settled into the couch for a long night of working on my paper.

Yet once again I was interrupted. Almost exactly twenty minutes later like Sasori had said.

The doorbell was rang repeatedly like the person on the other side was inept at waiting.

"Sasori really?" I muttered as I got to my feet. He couldn't have been serious about showing up at my place. He didn't even know where I lived.

The ringing continued as I reached the door. How impatient could he be? Opening the door I was prepared to be face with a drunk and flirtatious Sasori, but not for who was really standing there.

With my heart in my throat I choked out, "I-Itachi? Why are you here?"

"Ten months ago you asked me a question that I couldn't answer then, but now I can," Itachi said.

My face burned as my pulse hammered in my ears. "What are you saying?" I weakly said.

Itachi took a step towards me, and I froze where I stood my hands clenched into trembling fists at my sides. His dark onyx eyes not wavering from my teal ones that wanted to divert to the floor, but I could not find the strength.

"I had planned to wait until after I had graduated the academy, but the department asked Shisui and I to go undercover on the Akatsuki case. It was an amazing opportunity, and impossible to reject under the circumstances. So it had to wait until the case was closed," he explained.

Yet I was still confused. "Itachi, what are you talking about?" I asked with trembling lips.

"Kyoko I need to know if you still want to hear my answer," Itachi stated.

"From that night? The night you just walked away without looking back at me? That horrible night?" Tears streamed down my face as my gaze stayed locked with his.

Itachi's jaw flexed as he took another step forward, hovering over me. "Yes, that night," he said in a husky tone.

Gathering all my strength and courage I readied myself for the worst that could happen after my reply. For the real heartbreak, and true answer to be spoken.

"Itachi I've spent every day wondering why you left like that, why you were so cold, and I've only ever come up with one answer. I understand that answer, and I've tried to live with it, but I can't. I can't handle the uncertainty I've filled my own head with," I cried out. As I wiped at the tears I continued unable to stop my own mouth. "Uchiha Itachi I need your answer so I can move. I need to know how you feel, so I know I've lost," I sobbed.

"Kyoko," he said softly. It was almost cruel to hear as he reached out to me. His long fingers brushed my cheek and my body temperature rose more. "I couldn't answer back then when my future was being guided by a fickle case. It would have been unfair to you to know the answer and have me perish," he explained. "I couldn't do that to you."

"But waiting nearly a year is okay?" I challenged.

"Tendo Kyoko I love you," Itachi announced. "And yes, having you by my side has always been enough, but not anymore. I'm done waiting."

My legs shook nearly giving way at his words, my heart about to burst from my chest. Reaching out to Itachi I spoke under my escaping breath, "Me too."

Gripping the front of his maroon dress shirt I pulled myself to him. Tugging on his collar Itachi leaned down towards me and I didn't hesitate to press my mouth to his. For the first time in my life I was kissing the man I loved, and he was responding. As my hands slid up and locked behind his neck, Itachi wrapped his own arms around my waist holding me up as my legs gave way.

"So this means I can call you whenever I want right?" I asked as we parted.

"Yes," Itachi said with a half smile. "But it also means no more late night calls with Sasori," he added.

"How do you. . . You ended the call," I smirked.

"Kyoko," he sighed.

"Hey Itachi," I hummed. Pulling him closer I curled up against his chest listening to his heart beat. His arms tightening around me as we stood in the doorway.

"I love you," I breathed.

"Sorry for the wait," he said.

"Don't be. I'd always wait for you."


	3. Rainy Competition: Kiba

**Kiba x OC (Sachi)**

* * *

 **Rainy Competition**

"Sasuke you said it was suppose to be a bright sunny weekend," Naruto complained.

"Yell at the weatherman not me Baka," Sasuke shot.

"We're all wet," Kiba groaned.

The group of ten friends charged into the beach house -which was more of a beach mansion- and out of the down pour that seemed to have come out of nowhere. The girls; Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Sachi all huddled together with hair soaked flat against their heads and annoyed expressions. Meanwhile the boys; Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, Choji, and Kiba were stomping about the sitting room shaking off the water like animals after a bath.

"I want a shower," Ino whined.

"Me too," Sakura agreed.

"I just want to change," Sachi chimed in.

"Where's the food?" Choji asked. But he was already on his way to the kitchen, so Sasuke ignored that complaint.

"Sakura you know where the girls' suite is, show them," Sasuke told his sort-of-girlfriend with a wave of his hand. "As for us guys our rooms are across the lodge," he pointed down a long hallway.

"This way girls. Wait until you see the view," Sakura hummed.

Once they were upstairs and in the luxurious suite Ino deadpanned, "Oh wow. Look at that ocean so blue, and that golden sand sparkling."

Outside the window was nothing but gray on gray and buckets of cascading water hammering the Earth below. It definitely was not the view Sasuke and Sakura had promised when they had invited all their friends on the summer trip.

Huffing in disappointment Ino turned away from the window, and put her attention to her rain dampen hair. "I need to condition my hair before this rain ruins it," she muttered.

"Shower's that way," Sakura sighed. She pointed towards the only closed door in the massive bedroom.

After grabbing her -giant- toiletries bag Ino happily locked herself inside the bathroom while the rest of the girls dried their hair and changed their clothes. Sakura attempted a summer dress with short leggings despite the chill the rain gave, Hinata wore a light sweater and leggings, and Sachi slipped into a pair of skinny jeans and her favorite teal hoodie.

The three didn't bother waiting for Ino who was notorious for spending hours in a bathroom just to fix her make-up. So they made their way downstairs where the boys had gathered, all dried and changed- Choji on the other hand had reclaimed his place in the kitchen with his snacks even though the group had stopped for dinner before arriving at the Uchiha Clan beach house. Sasuke was busy setting up the gas fireplace when the girls arrived, and Naruto was groaning from boredom into one of the couch pillows.

"Now what?" Kiba inquired.

"Yeah, we came for beach fun not dumb rain," Naruto said.

"We could always have a measuring contest," Sai said with one of his closed-eyed-too-wide smiles.

"Measure what?" Naruto asked interested.

Sai opened his mouth to answer, but Shikamaru threw a hand over it stopping his words from leaving. The pony-tailed boy looked frantic as he waited for their pale friend to get that what he was about to say was inappropriate with girls in the room. Hinata and Sachi were both blushing furiously while Sakura just rolled her eyes at Sai's usual antics.

"Nice one Sai," Kiba laughed from his chair.

"I don't get it. What was Sai talking about?" Naruto questioned.

Standing from the fireplace Sasuke dusted his hands off in success as he faced his guests. Eyeing the loud blond he coolly said, "Shut up Naruto. There's plenty to do here."

"Like what?" Naruto challenged.

"Games," Sakura grinned. "Let's play some games!"

"What game?" Shikamaru inquired. He had finally released Sai, who was still oddly smiling.

"Truth or dare," Naruto suggested.

He was answered with a group, "NO!"

"Seven minutes in heaven," Sakura happily blushed.

"Seriously? So cliche," Shikamaru grumbled.

"Then what?" Kiba groaned impatiently.

Stepping out from behind Sakura Sachi proposed, "Capture the flag?"

"Yes!" Kiba and Naruto jumped up cheering.

"I haven't played that in years," Sakura commented.

"Me either," Hinata smiled.

"How do we pick teams?" Sai inquired.

Walking in just then with a bag of chips in hand and mouthful of food Choji said, "I think Shikamaru should be a captain."

"Then Sachi should be the other," Sakura joined in. "Class rep against class rep."

"I'm in," Kiba excitedly grinned.

"Me too. Me too!" Naruto said jumping about.

Punching his best friend in the arm Sasuke sighed, "Fine."

"What about Ino?" Sachi inquired. "Without her the teams will be uneven."

"I'll be the referee then," Choji said. He looked proud of how quickly he managed to get out of actually playing the game.

"Then we're all good. Time to pick teams," Kiba smirked.

So just like in gym the captains stood side-by-side while the others lines up waiting to be picked. Sachi fidgeted nervously under the pressure while Shikamaru was relaxed with his hands loosely shoved into his pockets.

"Girls first," Choji declared.

"O-Okay," Sachi replied. Glancing at her friends she tried to remain fair as she picked her team, though her competitive side was starting to rear its ugly head. "Sasuke-kun," she choose.

"Sai," Shikamaru said.

"Sakura-chan," Sachi decided.

"Yay, I'm with Sasuke-kun," Sakura squeaked.

"Naruto," Shikamaru gestured to the blond, who punched his fist into the air.

"You're going down Sasuke," Naruto smugly declared.

Sasuke's only reply was, "Hmph."

"Kiba-kun," Sachi lastly chose.

"And Hinata-chan."

"There, now we just need flags, bases, and names," Choji said as he pleasantly munched on his chips.

After twenty minutes of debating over the flags alone the two teams settled on using matching bookends from the mantle. They were perched raven statues with red glass eyes that gave Choji, Sachi and Hinata the creeps. As for the bases Sasuke suggested the den and the lounge since they had multiple entrances and exits and the least breakables to worry about. Sachi's team claimed the den while down the long straight hallway Shikamaru's took the lounge.

Once inside their respective rooms the teams began using the ten minutes Choji gave them to come up with a team name and a plan. Sachi's team was more focused on the name than their plan sadly, while Shikamaru was already lying down a military like plan that always worked in his shogi games.

"Why not Team Akamaru?" Kiba challenged Sasuke.

"Because your dog isn't here to begin with," the Uchiha stated.

"So?" Kiba pouted.

"What about Team 2-B?" Sakura suggested.

"Because I'm not in class 2-B," Sasuke reminded her.

"Guys we don't have much time," Sachi quietly said.

"We need a name," Sasuke said firmly. His dark eyes glaring at the black haired captain who quickly adverted her gaze to the floor.

"Sachi you chose," Kiba said.

"Yeah," Sakura nodded. "It is your team, so you decide so we can move on."

Lifting her head she saw kind smiles form Kiba and Sakura, but Sasuke just looked annoyed as he tapped his foot impatiently. Gulping down a steadying breath she combed her thoughts for an acceptable name for the four of them.

"How about Team Saki," she said.

Her whole team raised a brow at her like she was spewing gibberish.

"Saki?" Sasuke repeated flatly.

"Yeah," the girl quickly nodded, "You, Sakura, and I's names start with SA and Kiba's is KI, so together I got Saki. Is that not okay?' she asked weakly.

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged a look that Sachi couldn't understand while Kiba patted her on the back with a big grin.

"I like it," he said.

"Me too," Sakura smiled. "It's different."

"I guess it'll work," Sasuke huffed. "So what about our game plan?" he questioned her.

Sachi anxiously gnawed at her bottom lip knowing perfectly well that Shikamaru had a great plan already thought up while she didn't.

"Well?" Sasuke pressed.

"I'm thinking," Sachi replied. She nervously twisted the end of her ponytail around her finger frantically trying to think of a plan. "Shikamaru-kun will probably send Naruto-kun in first as a distraction," she began.

"That's obvious," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Dude ease up," Kiba said to him. "Your brooding is not helping."

Sasuke just scoffed.

Swallowing her nerves Sachi straightened her spine as she remembered that she was the class representative of the proud class 2-B. She had succeed at planning the class's booth for the school festival, so she could easily come up with a strategy for a game of capture the flag.

"Sasuke-kun you're in charge of keeping an eye on Naruto-kun," Sachi ordered.

Taken aback by her sudden superiority Sasuke's midnight eyes widened and he nodded.

Turning to the pink haired girl Sachi continued on with her instructions. "Sakura-chan I think you should guard the flag. You're strong and I think Sai-san is afraid of you," she stated.

Kiba snorted a laugh while Sasuke avoided his sometimes girlfriend's leer as he bit back his own chuckle.

"Fine," Sakura sighed.

"What about me?" Kiba asked with bright brown eyes.

Sachi's heart clenched slightly at his expression, but she forced down her warm fluttering feelings so she could focus on the game. Her competitive nature driving her forward.

"We're going to go in as a tag team. One will be the distraction while the other grabs the flag and heads back to base," she explained.

"We got this," Kiba smirked at her.

Sachi smiled back.

Popping his head into the room Choji asked, "You guys ready?"

"Yes," Sachi answered.

"What's your name?" Choji inquired.

"Saki," Sachi and Sakura said together.

Choji raised a brow as he said, "Okay. Well at least that's better than Shikamaru's teams'. They're going by Ramen Ninja Knights."

Team Saki snickered together knowing fully well who came up with that name.

"Well then I'm off to start the count down now," Choji waved.

Leaving the den Choji made his way to the center of the hallway connecting the two rooms taking his role as ref seriously. Raising one hand over his head the two teams watched in anticipation for him to drop it beginning the game.

"Team Ramen Ninja Knights, and Team Saki when I say go you may begin," Choji announced as he glanced between the two ends of the hall. "Three, two, one," he called. Then he dropped his hand and shouted, "GO!"

Everyone scrambled into motion according to the separate plans. Naruto ran out into the massive house yelling like a fool while Sasuke took off after him with a sigh of exasperation. Sakura stayed in the den with the flag protectively behind her on a low decorative table, while Hinata did the same in the lounge. Sachi and Kiba each guarded one of the three doors keeping an eye out for their opportunity to run down the east hall that lead towards the main floor's bathrooms. As for Shikamaru he was quickly taken prisoner by Sakura after ducking around Sachi's attempt, and now he was moping in the small jail in the corner of the den that Team Saki had outlined in pillows and blankets from the couch.

Sachi didn't trust that their captain getting caught was an accident, but when she saw Sai leave the lounge she tossed that concern aside and motioned for Kiba to follow her. They tip-toed down the east hall then hurried through a smaller corridor that connected to the dinning room. From there they entered the kitchen and paused to do some surveillance.

"Do you see Sai-san anywhere?" Sachi whispered.

"No," Kiba shook his head. "I don't even hear Naruto and Sasuke fighting anymore," he commented.

"You're right," she agreed. "That's not good," she gulped.

"This is way more fun than swimming," Kiba chuckled under his breath.

Unable to ignore his positive attitude Sachi's lips pulled into a small smile as she checked their next corner. When she dubbed it clear they moved on to the sitting room they had all argued in then quickly down the side hallway that would lead to the back entrance of the lounge.

They stopped for a moment to exchange looks of preparation and support then they dashed inside. Hinata was taken off guard by their stealthy entry and stumbled to tag Kiba who was the closest to the flag. He managed to dodge her hand, but didn't grab the raven, so Sachi bounded around the girl and swooped up the statue before the other girl could whirl around for her. As Sachi booked it for the exit Kiba jumped over the coffee table that the other team had had their flag on and landed in front of Hinata startling her backwards with a yelp.

Part of Sachi felt bad for the shy girl, but the other part -the zealous part- made her run faster out the door wanting to win sooner than later. As the black haired girl dashed down the straight away to the den she heard someone yell. At first she thought it was Sasuke and Naruto coming back within hearing range, but then she recognized the voice.

"Oh no you don't Sachi-san," Sai said.

Glancing over her shoulder Sachi saw the smiling boy rapidly approaching. His stride was far larger than hers, and soon he would be upon her to wrestle Team Ramen Ninja Knights's flag away.

Startled, determined and slightly scared Sachi called back, "Go away you smiling demon!"

Sai didn't let up though.

Sachi was so close to Saki's home base and winning, but Sai was even closer to stopping her that she was sure she was going to lose. Then came another holler, but not from Sai or Naruto and Sasuke.

"Baseball slide Sachi-chan!" Kiba yelled from the Ramen Ninja Knight's jail.

If there had been carpet Sachi would have completely rejected the suggestion, but the Uchiha beach house was lined with beautiful hardwood floors so she just went for it. Throwing all of her momentum into the slide Sachi managed to avoid Sai's enclosing hands and go crashing into the den landing sorely against the back of a navy recliner. The impact jostled her head leaving her momentarily confused as Sakura began cheering in victory and Shikamaru groaning at his loss.

Scooping her up in a hug Sakura gleefully said, "We won Sachi-chan!"

"We did?" Sachi said still dazed.

"You did it," Kiba announced. He came charging into the room and joined Sakura and Sachi's hug.

The team laughed together, well all but Sasuke who was still missing.

"We won!" Sachi joined in on the celebration.

Hinata, Sai and Choji entered the den from the main hall while Sasuke and Naruto entered from the east still bickering about something that no one caught.

"Congratulations," Hinata clapped.

"Nice slide Sachi-chan. Gai-sensei would be impressed," Choji commented.

Snickering Kiba asked, "Did you call Sai a smiling demon?"

Flushing and pulling out of the team embrace Sachi muttered, "Sort of."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Sakura giggled.

"Right," Kiba joined in.

"I want a rematch," Naruto declared.

"You'll just lose again Baka," Sasuke smirked.

"Best two out of three," Naruto fought.

"Another round?" Shikamaru groaned. He had made himself comfortable on the den's couch not intending to be moved anytime soon.

As Naruto and Sasuke argued about the next match Sakura wandered over to settle things while Hinata and Sai discussed the mad dash finish at the end of the game with Sachi and Kiba. Choji was over with Shikamaru merrily munching away at a fresh bag of potato chips. The den was full of chatter when the missing Ino finally arrived downstairs, no one noticing her flourished entrance though.

"What's going on down here?" she called above all the noise. As everyone glanced towards her they finally remembered that she had come along. Raising a perfectly plucked brow Ino inquired, "Sachi, what in the world are you clutching?"

All eyes moved across the room to the green eyed girl hugging the raven statue to her chest. While she loosened the grip she didn't realize she had on it her face burned with embarrassment as her friends waited for her response.

"A flag," she answered slowly.

"What were you guys doing without me?" Ino asked mildly concerned for her friends' sanity. Shaking her blonde head she quickly said, "Never mind, I don't want to know. Let's just go outside already. The rain stopped an hour ago, so we can at least watch the sunset."

The group collectively gazed out the windows overlooking the ocean to see the gray storm was gone and the sun peeking out from behind fluffy white clouds as it dipped over the horizon.

"All for a second round," Kiba called.

All hands but Ino's shot up in to the air in anticipation. The blue eyed blonde stared at her friends like they had all gone mad from the horrible weather.

"And all for sunset beach gazing," Ino countered.

All hands dropped while Ino raised hers. The girl turning sour at the results planted her fists on her hips as she glared about the room.

"This time we get the lounge," Kiba proclaimed.

"That's fine," Shikamaru agreed from the couch.

"Come on Sachi-chan," Kiba said. He took hold of one of her hands and pulled her out of the room with a deep excited chuckle.

Her face flushed more as they hurried down the hall, Kiba's smile sending her heart fluttering in her chest. Behind them they could hear Ino complaining and the others smoothly evading her whines as they returned to the game.

"I thought this was going to be a fun romantic weekend," Ino loudly whined.

As Kiba and Sachi stopped in the lounge he glanced back at her with a half grin that made her face even more red -if that was even possible.

"I'm having a great time," he stated.

Smiling Sachi said, "Me too."

"Then let's get planning," Sasuke said walking into the lounge. Sakura not far behind him.

"We'll win again," Sakura exclaimed.

"You know it!" Kiba smirked.

"Guys the beach," Ino stomped down the hall.

"Ino we're playing capture the flag. Get over it," Naruto yelled.

"We're second years!" she fought. "We're too old for that elementary game."

"Ino-chan you need to move so I can start the round," Choji informed.

"Seriously? You guys are actually playing this?" she gaped.

"Yes Ino," Sakura called back annoyed. "Now move!"

"Sai?" Ino inquired.

"I'm playing the game, beautiful," Sai answered.

Groaning in defeat Ino stomped away with a flip of her hair while Team Saki and Team Ramen Ninja Knights prepared for their rematch.

"Three, two," Choji started, "One, go!"


	4. Coffee Table: Saso

**Sasori x OC (Kazumi)**

* * *

 **Coffee Table**

"Kazumi! You're late again," he scolded.

His face was nearly as red as his hair, and his hazel eyes narrowed as I entered the room. Indeed I was late -by ten minutes- and like usual my tutor was annoyed with me.

"I'm sorry Sensei, the buses were running behind. . . again," I lied.

"For the third day in a row you will do twice as much work before leaving," he stated.

"Then you better get started," he said.

Akasuna Sasori-sensei was a personally hired teacher to help me catch up after the year of high school I missed. Through my parents business they new Sasori-sensei's grandmother who offered his services. So everyday after school I go to his house where I do the work he gives me while he grades papers and whatnot for his day classes.

"Sensei what's the formula for this one again?" I asked.

Standing and crossing his living room the redheaded adult peered over my shoulder saying, "Which one?"

I pointed to number seven while my heart jumped into my throat.

He began explaining the problem, but I wasn't listening. I was intently on how close he was to me, and how the satinwood scent clung to him.

When my parents arranged this deal with Sasori-sensei I thought it was just a waste of time and money. They were just fighting the inevitable by forcing a tutor upon me. Now I couldn't wait to go everyday and see Sasori-sensei; and get scolded. I don't know when it started, but it didn't take me long to notice how differently he treated me compared to everyone else, then again he was the only one who didn't know.

My friends at school, even my family tip-toed around me like I would self-destruct at any moment. My elder sister even postponed her wedding last spring when things had gotten bad. Everyone held that dark gleam in their eyes when they looked at me, all but Sensei who treated me like a normal teenager.

"Ouch," I whined.

Grabbing the back of my head I pouted up at my glaring teacher. I knew I was in trouble, but I didn't care. He was looking at me -ME- and not the expiration date written across my face.

"Listen Kazumi," he scolded. "You my have youth to waste, but I don't," he huffed out annoyed.

Lowering my hands from my head I said, "I'm not wasting it."

His warm hazel eyes stared at me questioningly, while he pushed his tousled hair out his face. "You're not, then what are you doing with it?" he challenged.

"I'm milking every moment from it," I smiled.

"So you like getting yelled at and failing grades," he said. Shaking his head he straightened his stance and made his way back to his small desk on the other side of the den. "Such a masochistic student I have," he muttered.

"It's not like that Sensei!" I flushed.

"get back to work," he ordered.

"But number seven," I began.

Turning back to the paper I saw the formula I need written out, I just had to plug in the numbers. A smile slipped across my face as I glanced over at Sasori-sensei, who had returned to his own work.

Strict yet kind. Smart and an adult. Busy, but made time for his students. That was my precious Sensei, and my first ever love.

When I had realized I had fallen for my tutor it was the first day of winter and I had been watching Sasori type up a test for his day classes. It was quiet except for the tapping of his keyboard and the wind outside. I was suppose to be writing an essay, but I found him far more interesting. The way his long fingers moved across the keys, and how focused his eyes were on the screen. He was handsome, and dedicated. I absentmindedly broke our sweet silence by asking a stupid question that I'm not entirely sure I regret.

"Sensei, can this be my place?" I questioned.

Sasori had spared me a quick glance before turning back to his work. "I don't understand your question," he said.

"Right here, at your coffee table. Can I call this my place?" I asked again.

"You spend enough time there," he commented.

"I'm taking that as a yes!" I grinned.

"Get back to work Kazumi," he ordered.

Winter was now coming to an end and spring was rapidly approaching. My time with Sensei would soon be over as I moved up a grade thanks to his help. I had already settled on keeping my love unrequited knowing fully well that it would be pointless to tell him, and yet I had written a love letter, which you could hardly call it that.

I had written how I enjoyed our time together, and that he treated me like a normal student. I rambled on and on about stupid things I had on my mind at the time like what I liked to eat and how I didn't want to take a history test. The paper was so full with words I hardly had room to sign it, and yet that letter now sat in the pages of my student handbook waiting to never be delivered and thrown away when the time came.

"So you're actually moving up?" he asked despite the paper I had handed him.

"Of course I am! I worked hard," I fought.

"Yes you did," he said.

As my strict tutor patted my head my heart started to race. He never praised me, yet on our last day together he was showering me in it- maybe it was a trickle but it felt like a downpour to me.

Handing me the note from my school Sasori-sensei said, "Don't slack off just because it's your last year of high school."

"Don't worry I'm not going to ruin my last year," I said with a small smile.

I tucked the paper into my bag as I turned to leave, my visit over. My last visit done, my ties to Sasori being severed.

"Thank you for every thing you've done Sensei," I said around the lump forming in my throat.

He followed me to his front door where I slipped my shoes on, preparing to not look back on this house.

"It's my job," he replied.

Spinning on my heel I met his gaze head on. "No, you don't get how grateful I am," I said.

"Kazumi," he said softly. "It was a pleasure to have you as a student." A small smile turned up his face making him look even more handsome.

My breath hitched in my throat at the sight and the lump dissolved. My kind and strict sensei was smiling at me.

With a shaky laugh I said, "I'm scared Sasori-sensei."

"You'll do fine. It's just one more year then you'll be an adult," he said encouragingly.

"You're right," I said. Forcing the widest grin I could I slipped out the door and waved, "Bye-bye Sasori-sensei!"

AAA

The doorbell was still being rang when Sasori reached the door. With a bitter "Yes?" he opened it to find a woman with a familiar crop of plum colored hair. At first he was confused at how the little goofball Kazumi grew so fast, but then he noticed that the woman's eyes were blue and not a light lavender.

"Akasuna Sasori?" the woman asked.

"Yes. Can I help you?" he replied.

"Hello, I am Kazumi's older sister, Hatake Mizuki," she introduced.

Sasori shook the hand she held out to him, and waited for her to state her business with him. Was Kazumi already in need of more tutoring? It had hardly been two weeks since she began her third year.

"I have two letters for you that I found among Kazumi's things that were addressed to you," she started.

The woman pulled said letters out of her purse and held them out to Sasori with a trembling hand. He eyed her once over and saw she was dressed in black mourning clothes with dark shadows under her eyes.

"Tell Kazumi to give them to me herself," Sasori told Mizuki.

The woman paused startled at his reaction. "Excuse me?" she slowly said.

"Just because I am not her tutor does not mean she cannot send word herself. I'm sorry you came all this way," he said as he moved to shut the door.

"No, I'm sorry," Mizuki said holding the door open. Sasori met her gaze as he released the door knob. "I thought our parents would have sent word to you, apparently not," she said.

"Sent word about what?" Sasori inquired.

With watering eyes Mizuki said, "Kazumi passed away Monday."

Sasori stared wide eyed at the sad woman who was still clutching the letters she came to deliver. Monday was only three days ago. Three days ago Kazumi had been alive and probably screwing around like usual.

"How?" was all Sasori could say.

"She was sick, had been for a very long time. We were lucky to have her for this past year," Mizuki explained. "I was really lucky to have her attend my wedding, she even caught the bouquet. She was so excited." A smile pulled at Mizuki's mouth despite the tears that trickled down her cheeks.

Composing himself Sasori nodded and said, "I see. My sincerest condolences."

"Thank you," she said. Clearing her throat she added, "Please take the letters. I promise I have not read them, Kazumi would be really mad if I did."

Taking the letters Sasori simply said, "Thank you."

"Now that you have those I should get going. I'm sorry to have intruded on your evening," Mizuki said.

Waving she took off across the road to an idling car that pulled onto the road once she was inside.

Sasori shut the door behind him as he made his way to the living room where he dropped into his desk chair. He hesitated at reading the letters, but between his curiosity and a need to know what they said he opened the first. The envelope had been dated back in December and looked more wore than the other.

As he skimmed the lines it looked to be a jumbled mess of Kazumi's thoughts. What she liked, disliked, what she enjoyed about their lessons, and how she though he was too strict. But at the end, squeezed into the last line was _I love sensei_ , followed by her name.

 _So it's a love letter,_ Sasori thought.

It wasn't something he expected from Kazumi. She never seemed like the love note type.

As he picked up the second one he figured it be the same, but he was wrong. There were only a few lines to it, and it said more than the first.

 _Dear Sensei,_

 _Thank you for never looking at me like I was about to die. That probably sounds weird, huh? Well it was enough for me to fall for you, and I cherish this unrequited love even now as I sit in this hospital bed. I really wish I could be sitting in my place doing lame homework._

 _Thank you for my first love,_

 _Kazumi!_

Releasing the letter and dropping his head into his hands Sasori sputtered out a broken laugh. Tears tracked down his face as his heart rapidly pounded against his ribs all while his last words to Kazumi came back to him.

" _You'll do fine. It's just one more year then you'll be an adult."_

Those words had been said as a reminder for himself. He just had to wait one more year then there was no problem, but there was. They didn't have a year, no- Kazumi didn't have a year. He had made assumptions and told himself one year would not change anything. The outspoken and perpetually late goofball would graduate high school and he would see her again. How wrong was he.

Running a hand through his hair Sasori leaned back in his chair staring blankly at his empty coffee table.

"Idiot," he scoffed. "You can't say unrequited when you never gave me my chance," he muttered through a broken heart.

Kazumi's voice echoed in the back of his head as the tears continued to fall telling him, _"Bye-bye Sasori-sensei!"_


	5. Princess Tricks: Neji

**Neji x OC (Anna)**

* * *

 **Princess Tricks**

Since when was falling in love necessary to move forward in life? My best friend, Sachi, had just recently fallen in love herself,, and was always babbling about her precious boyfriend. Since then she has been trying to find me someone to date, so I can be as happy as her. I never thought of myself as not happy, but Sachi seemed to have a sixth sense about people.

"Anna-chan are you done with that report?" Shizune inquired.

She had stopped by the library where I was filling out mission reports and reviews of my past partners.

Shaking my head of needless thoughts I turned to the older woman and said, "Yes, here."

Handing over the file Shizune grinned as she took hold of it. "Great, thank you. By the way Tsunade-sama has another mission for you," she said.

"A lone mission or another team?" I asked with a sigh.

"Team, and the meeting is soon," she replied.

Turning for the door Shizune left the library while I dragged my hands down my face. With a groan I got to my feet and started after her annoyed already. I hated new teams, it took days to learn how other ninjas worked and adjust ones own style to fit their teammates.

"Neji, Anna, Naruto: you are the team I am sending out on this escort mission," Tsunade announced. "The princess from the Land of Cherry Blossoms needs to be seen home. She will be carrying the peace treaty between our countries. See to it that they both make it back safely. If not there could be war," she explained.

 _Why Naruto? He's worse than Kiba,_ I mentally huffed as we filed out of the Hokage office.

Naruto was going on and on about how princesses were pretty and amazing and how she would fall for him.

I just rolled my blue eyes as we left the building.

AAA

"Naruto shut up?" I yelled annoyed.

"Does he ever stop?" Hime asked.

We were walking side-by-side behind Neji and Naruto who were keeping look out up ahead. Rubbing my temples I replied, "I have no idea. I've never worked with him before."

"Anna why are you so mad?" Naruto asked. He was walking backwards, grinning like a fool at the princess.

"You haven't closed your mouth since we left Tsunade's office. So you tell me why I'm mad?" I said sourly.

Turning back around Naruto huffed annoyed, "Hmph!"

 _Finally silence!_

"How about him? Does he ever speak?" Hime inquired as she pointed to Neji.

"If we're lucky, no," I smirked.

Hime giggled.

For a princess she was rather relaxed and not nearly as uptight as I expected.

"I can hear you," Neji stated. He didn't spare a backwards glance at us.

"Good, then you are useful," I said.

"Who is the head ninja here?" Naruto challenged.

"Neji and I; we're co-captains," I answered.

"What?" Naruto whined.

"Naruto, shut up," Neji said getting annoyed.

And finally Naruto did.

AAA

That night after we sat up camp Naruto and Hime went to sleep, while Neji and I stayed on guard. We were quiet for a while intil I couldn't take the ringing silence anymore.

"Why so uptight?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not uptight," Neji responded.

"Fine, then why are you so strict? Silent? Keep to yourself type?" I asked staring at him.

"And I could ask you: Bossy? Not a team player? Show off?" Neji challenged. His opal gaze trying to intimidate me.

"People annoy me. I work better alone. I blame my gender, so it can't be helped," I answered each inquiry. "Well?" I challenged back.

Sighing Neji said, "Ninja's need foundation. Others are too ignorant to comprehend my level of thinking. No one is important enough to know me. "As he spoke he stared off into the forest around us.

Glancing up at the night sky through the thick tree branches I could see the stars sparkling brightly. "I see Hyuga," I said.

"What?" Neji asked bemused.

"What I meant was I understand. Others are stupid. One's mind only works in a way it understands, so no other being can fully understand it. Yet some can try," I explained as I shot him a friendly grin.

I had to admit Neji was one of the few people who came closest to understanding how I thought.

"Really? I'm impressed by your logic," he said. I caught him staring at me from the corner of his eye.

"Thank you," I said standing.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Going to bed. Naruto gets the next shift. Kick him to wake the moron up," I said with a growing smirk.

As I moved to the princess's side Neji stood and said with an entertained tone, "You don't have to tell me that."

AAA

Before the following night fall we reached the Land of Cherry Blossoms. The treaty was swiftly signed in front of the gathered country and quickly put into effect. That night there was a huge festival to celebrate, and the villagers insisted we join them, which Naruto accepted on our behalf. There were booths for food, games, and souvenirs. People were dancing to music being played in the village square.

Naruto was lost among the crowd while Neji and I stood on the outside of the dancing mob in silence. As we stood there a small girl in a pink yukata went up to Neji with flushed cheeks and nervously twirled her hair around her finger.

"Wanna dance?" she asked shyly.

I could see the hesitation on his face, but this was an uniting festival so refusing would be disgraceful.

Taking the girl's hand he said, "Alright."

The girl's face lit up at Neji's acceptance as they moved to the dance ground. The two of them danced a traditional dance with the other villagers. Watching serious Neji dance with an innocent child was a chance in a million. His face relaxed and it almost looked like he was having fun.

"May I cut in?" I asked the little girl.

"Sure. He's a great dancer," she giggled.

"Really? I can't wait," I smiled down at her.

She smiled back as she ran off towards a group of kids that were most likely friends of hes. As I turned back to Neji he had started to leave the dancing square.

"I'm done," he said.

Smirking I said, "Yeah right."

I pulled him back to the brick-work ground that was acting as the dance floor, where I forced him to dance with me.

"Why?" Neji groaned.

"Like I could miss out on Hyuga Neji dancing," I teased.

He just rolled his eyes as we continued spinning about.

"You were really sweet with that girl," I commented honestly.

"She reminded me of my cousin," he said.

"Aw, that's so cute," I giggled.

"Shut up," he muttered.

"My word, Hyuga are you embarrassed?" I gasped.

"No."

"Liar. Your cheeks are all red!" I laughed as I poked his warm cheek.

His reaction was adorable, even for him.

"May I join in?" Hime asked.

She was behind me with a stiff smile on her pale pretty face.

"Sure," I replied slowly.

As I stepped away from Neji -who had composed himself from my teasing- Hime leaned towards me to whisper in my ear.

"I hope you're okay with me going after Hyuga-kun?" she said.

"Huh?" I made a face.

Why would she say that? I wasn't Neji's keeper, or his other so why would I care if the princess had a crush on him. We were just temporary teammates from time-to-time being a couple wasn't something I had ever thought about especially with Neji.

The princess took my place with Neji as her stiff grin softened to a delicate warm smile meant for only him. Blushing Hime began dancing happily with Neji while I returned to the short stone wall where I had been standing earlier. Perching on the wall I watched on as the two danced and twirled about.

Out of nowhere Naruto appeared at my side with his mouth hanging open. "Wow Neji's dancing with the princess! I'm so jealous," he exclaimed.

"Go cut in then. This is a union festival after all," I said flatly.

Hime looked over the moon as she danced. . . It was irritating.

"Alright!" Naruto smiled widely.

Before I could make a snide comment the blond ran over to them and tried to get a dance with the Cherry Blossom Princess, but she repeatedly denied him with her political grin.

Admitting defeat Naruto trudged back to my side with a sullen expression.

"Apparently they're having an important talk," he sighed.

 _Important talk? Already? Princess sure moves fast,_ I thought with an eye roll.

"Hey Naruto, wanna call it a night?" I asked.

"Sure. We leave tomorrow, right?" he said standing.

"Yeah. Let's go," I sighed following after him.

Pausing for our inn Naruto looked over his shoulder towards Neji and Hime. "What about Neji?" he inquired.

Stepping around the orange clad ninja I replied, "His talk is more important." My voice low and monotone to my own ears.

"Right," he agreed.

When we reached the inn Naruto and I went our separate ways to our own rooms. I remembered dozing off around midnight, but awoke hours later to the sound of footsteps returning. It had to be Neji, the steps were light and barely audible like a ninja's. Rolling over I tried and struggled to fall back to asleep, my mind prattling off nonsense that kept me awake.

 _What took so long? What did they talk about? Did Hime already confess? Why do you even care Anna?-_

The jumbled thought only irritated me more so I gave up on trying to sleep and went for a walk. The festival was long over, and the early risers were already up cleaning the mess. I chatted with a few of the old men playing shogi in the park, they were flirty and kind offering tea and rice cakes. After my third pass around the inner village I returned to my room where I tried and failed at getting a few extra hours of sleep before our departure.


End file.
